


Déjalo ir

by NENI



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NENI/pseuds/NENI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto se va lejos a pesar de estar dispuesto a quedarse con Sasuke.<br/>Sasuke no lo detiene, y al regresar Naruto descubre algo que lo pudo detener de haberlo sabido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjalo ir

**Author's Note:**

> Todos lo personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
> One-shot. Au

Las flores de cerezo cubrían el suelo en un  
manto rosa. Algunos pétalos se  
acumulaban en su cabello negro en una  
perfecta combinación.

La paciencia  
envidiable con la que las observaba caer era  
casi una hazaña; viéndolo de lejos nadie  
podría si quiera sugerir lo que pasaba por  
su mente; su rostro inexpresivo era todo  
un reto.

De repente la banca del parque se  
le hizo demasiado cómoda. Se sacudió  
algunos pétalos y se removió  
acomodándose mejor.

Un pequeño pasó corriendo junto a su  
banca dándole un molesto golpe en el codo  
izquierdo. La acción del niño  
le hizo deshacerse de su rostro monótono y  
con el ceño fruncido observó como el  
chiquillo se alejaba corriendo sin tomarse  
la molestia de disculparse. La impertinencia  
del niño lo hizo pensar en él, el motivo  
que lo tenía ahí callado y con ganas de que  
llegara.

Tomó el libro que estaba a su lado sobre la  
banca; ni siquiera le había dado una  
ojeada, llevarlo para entretenerse había  
sido innecesario. El paisaje lleno de niños  
correteando en el parque le bastó para que  
el tiempo se fuera rápido.  
Después de varios minutos se levantó  
dispuesto a marcharse; de repente se le  
había cruzado por la mente que era  
absurdo esperar, que llegara era como un  
extraño sueño que nunca había soñado,  
pero no significaba que no lo deseara, lo  
deseaba tanto como había deseado que se  
fuera, porque él comprendía que era un  
alma libre, con un espíritu inquebrantable  
y estaba seguro de que él era la única  
persona capaz de alejarlo de sus sueños y  
no era capaz de hacerlo.

Ya cruzaba el límite del pequeño parque  
cuando escuchó que le llamaban, el tono  
con el que fue pronunciado su nombre  
tenía un ápice de desesperación, en ese  
momento fue consiente del efecto tan  
molesto que esa voz le producía. Se sintió  
ridículo y muy seguro de que nadie se iba  
enterar de lo que le producía.  
Se mantuvo quieto mientras esperaba el  
acercamiento del otro que al voltearse,  
corroboró, corría.

—Bastardo —espetó con voz entrecortada  
el recién llegado. Se puso una mano en la  
boca y se agachó tratando de recuperar el  
aliento—. Tenía la fe de que vendrías —dijo  
ya recuperado y mirándolo con calidez,  
acto que no fue correspondido.

Sabía de sobra que Sasuke sólo le ofrecería  
una mirada helada como respuesta. Lo  
contempló un rato más como esperando lo  
imposible; una sonrisa, un gesto de  
felicidad, pero de eso nada y más bien  
observaba como su rostro se mostraba más  
disgustado.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —Su voz salió tan  
fría como su mirada.  
Su interlocutor sólo sonrió genuinamente,  
tanto que sus ojos se cerraron, pero  
Sasuke notó la tristeza en su actuar, como  
si intentara ocultarlo.

—No podía irme. —No abandonó su  
sonrisa, pero ahora se podía apreciar el  
brillo en sus ojos azules—. No podría irme  
por tanto tiempo sin verte por última vez  
antes de hacerlo. —Esta vez no ocultó su  
tristeza.

Ignorando el mal gesto de Sasuke pasó sus  
manos sobre sus hombros y lo guió hasta  
la banca más cercana; la cúal, era  
justamente en la que estuvo Sasuke sólo  
unos minutos atrás, a pesar de caminar  
casi a rastras sabía que Sasuke lo seguiría  
de todos modos, entonces lo soltó y  
caminó junto a él muy quieto.  
Una vez sentados su expresión cambió por  
completo. Ambos se miraban como  
intentando penetrar el la mirada del otro.

—Me cuesta aceptar que no me quieras —  
dijo acabando con el silencio. Siguió  
mirándolo, buscando indicios de que se  
equivocaba, pero bajó la vista al toparse de  
frente con una muralla; una que creyó  
haber derribado hacía ya mucho tiempo—.  
¡Mierda! —Tomó con fuerza sus cabellos  
rubios—. Dime que fue porque no querías  
que dejara de lado lo de ir a Europa —dijo  
suplicante.

—Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir —  
contestó con calma.

—Pero ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana...

—Deja eso —interrumpió—. Hemos tenido  
la misma discusión antes y sabes lo que  
diré.  
—Escucha. —Tomó las manos de Sasuke—.  
Podemos intentarlo.

Sasuke no respondió, se soltó bruscamente  
del agarre.

—Siempre serás un impulsivo —Observó su  
alrededor. Sólo habían dos viejecillas a  
espaldas de ellos y más lejos los niños  
jugando en los columpios—, esa es una de  
las cosas que no me gusta de ti, eres un  
cabezota que no piensa —siseó.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada dolida y  
agachó la cabeza, no iba a luchar más, lo  
había intentado muchas veces.  
Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él,  
inclusive su carrera como actor, no le  
importaba tener que trabajar como  
camarero, conserje o de lo que fuera con  
tal de quedarse, si bien él no era un genio  
superdotado como Sasuke que pronto sería  
médico cirujano, al menos podría  
mantenerse de alguna forma. Esa vez iba a  
ser la última; su último intento.

—Sasuke yo...  
En un movimiento rápido Sasuke se levantó  
temiendo a lo que se aproximaba.

—No creo que haya más que decir —le  
interrumpió.

Naruto jamás se lo había dicho, pero sabía  
de sobra lo que sentía por él. A diferencia  
de Sasuke, Naruto mostraba sus  
sentimientos y era tan obvio que al  
escuchar el tono que estaba utilizando  
supo lo que venía.

Naruto viendo su último intento truncado  
se levantó y cabizbajo se fue por donde  
llegó sin siquiera permitirse llorar.

***

Londres, UK.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Apúrate, vamos a llegar  
tarde!

—¡Con un demonio, Kiba, estoy listo, sólo  
quería escuchar la contestadora!

—¡Al diablo la contestadora! Uzumaki, sólo  
vinimos hasta aquí por tu billetera, tienes  
que llegar temprano al menos una vez.  
Desde el gran ventanal se podía apreciar  
una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Suspiró  
cansado y dejando de lado la contestadora,  
tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí con pasos  
pesados.

Ésa posiblemente iba a ser su última  
semana ahí, después de un año sin  
descanso desde su llegada a ese país, sólo  
quería regresar. No logró acostumbrarse a  
ese lugar y no negaba que era hermoso,  
pero agradeció que no tuviera que estar  
más tiempo por ahí.

Sakura era la única  
que lo llamaba de vez en cuando, se  
notaba a leguas cuando recibía sus  
llamados, porque después de ello se la  
pasaba más entusiasta y sus ojos azules  
brillaban alegres. Se sentía feliz de saber  
que aun le quedaba alguien que se  
preocupaba por él.

***  
Finalmente había llegado el ansiado día de  
su regreso. Al despedirse de los amigos que  
había hecho tomó sus cosas y sabiendo  
que sólo los iba a extrañar a ellos, se  
marchó con una sonrisa.

El aeropuerto, era la parte que más odiaba  
de regresar —la única—. Sin avisarle a  
nadie tomó un avión a Tokio. Ni siquiera  
Sakura sabía de su regreso, pensó en darle  
una sorpresa a su amiga, estaba ansioso  
por verla.

Después mandar su equipaje al que fuera  
su apartamento antes de marcharse, tomó  
un taxi; iría a ver a su amiga al trabajo.

Sakura constantemente le hablaba del  
hospital en el que trabajaba y de lo bien que  
le iba después de mucho esfuerzo; él se  
sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Hubo un  
tiempo en que su amistad con ella peligró  
debido a su relación con Sasuke, a ella no le  
caía bien y no estaba de acuerdo con la  
forma fría con que lo trataba, después de  
muchos problemas al menos empesaron a  
hablar y todo se arregló, aunque todavía no se llevaban tan bien.

Y es que, la relación con Sasuke nunca fue  
fácil. Al principio pensó en no decirle lo que  
sentía, pero las constantes peleas entre  
ellos y sus impulsos sin frenos lo llevaron a  
besarlo, terminó con un morete tan azul  
que cuando Sakura lo vio casi gritó de la impresión, pero  
para él había valido la pena y siguió  
insistiendo, el valor que obtuvo de su  
primer encuentro le aumentó lo suficiente  
para seguir adelante y nadie podría acabar  
con alguien tan testarudo como él. Al final  
su necedad dio fruto cuando en un  
encuentro violento Sasuke correspondiera  
en un beso que rompería con la batalla  
que sintió se desataba su interior.

Con el tiempo se acostumbraron el uno al  
otro, los besos se volvieron algo muy  
común y a pesar de que no había palabras  
que lo demostraran, una "relación" inició;  
rara, pero lo era. Después de eso y cuando  
no fueron suficientes los besos, pasaron a  
algo más. Para Naruto fue una forma de  
afianzar sus lazos con Sasuke y creyó que  
nunca se romperían hasta que pasó.

El año  
lejos de él sólo le hizo querer verlo con  
más ganas y soñaba con él a diario.

La recepción del hospital estaba despejada,  
al preguntar por Sakura lo desconcertó que  
lo enviaran a Oncología, ya que la  
especialidad de Sakura estaba en traumas.

Siguió a la enfermera que amable se  
ofreció a guiarlo, cuando la mujer  
tocó a la puerta de las habitaciones del  
hospital se sintió nervioso.

Cuando Sakura salió de ahí no pudo  
descifrar lo que vio en su expresión.  
Después lo abrazó con tanta emoción que  
sólo pudo reír encantado de tal  
recibimiento.  
Al separarse vio el hermoso rostro cansado  
de la chica y unas ojeras rodear sus ojos  
verdes.  
—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. —Puso  
ambas manos sobre los hombros de Naruto  
al cual vio más guapo y radiante. Le sonrió  
con cariño antes de poner una mirada  
sombría y queda—. Tengo algo que decirte  
—dijo seria—, promete que no vas  
explotar, —agachó la cabeza —, me pidió  
no decirte nada, se lo prometí y la verdad  
no fui capaz de faltar a mi palabra.  
—¿De qué hablas Sakura?

Ella sólo dio unos pasos atrás y abrió la  
puerta muy lentamente cediendo el paso a  
un confundido Naruto que sólo entró.  
Y lo comprendió al cruzar por la puerta,  
todo parecía irreal, desde la falta de  
cabello, la extrema palidez y las ojeras;  
todo le pareció una pesadilla. Un nudo se  
formó en su garganta, inclusive le pareció  
que estaba muerto y lo hubiese seguido  
creyendo de no ser por su respiración  
pausada.  
Casi inconscientemente caminó hasta llegar  
a su lado, sus manos temblorosas tocaron  
el rostro de su mayor motivo para regresar.

Sasuke dormido ignoraba toda acción.  
Naruto tembloroso ni siquiera notó cuando  
Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró con desconcierto  
antes de quitar con brusquedad las manos  
de Naruto de su rostro. Naruto al verse apartado  
le miró con tristeza.

—¿Lo sabías antes de que me fuera? —  
Naruto se secó una lágrima, tan rápido  
como la sintió resbalar—. ¿Lo sabías? —  
preguntó nuevamente histérico e  
impotente.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —La falta de  
energía debido a su enfermedad no le restó  
potencia a la voz de un disgustado Sasuke.

—Yo pregunté primero. —Naruto apretó  
con fuerza los dietes.

—Sí, lo sabía, quería evitarme la imagen  
deprimente que estoy presenciando ahora  
mismo.

—No tenías derecho ¡Maldito imbécil!

Aprovechando la debilidad de Sasuke lo  
abrazó, sintió el rechazo al principio, pero  
la pesadez venció al cansado cuerpo de  
Sasuke, quien de mala gana se rindió.  
Sólo hubo silencio el tiempo que Naruto  
abrazó a Sasuke, quien hubiera sido capaz  
de hacer cualquier cosa para que Naruto no se enterara;  
pero no pudo evitar sentirse bien siendo  
rodeado por los brazos de la única persona  
que amaba en el mundo.

—No vas a lograr que me aleje —susurró  
Naruto lleno de determinación.  
Levantó la  
vista y vio el desacuerdo en el rostro  
endurecido de Sasuke—. Me vale una  
mierda si te gusta o no.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se imaginó  
saliendo de ahí lejos de Naruto, esperaría  
un descuido y al mínimo se iría, aunque  
estaba seguro de que Naruto le seguiría a  
donde fuera y sin importar en qué rincón se  
escondiera lo encontraría, porque así era  
él, sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara  
ya todo hubiera acabado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
